X
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (XY). Synopsis Alexa, the newsreporter, has managed to make a new article about Vaniville Town. Just as she goes to interview Prof. Sycamore, she finds her boss, the editor-in-chief, dismissing him. The boss also burns her article and attacks her. Fortunately, X and his friends arrive to save him, but Alexa realizes what is actually happening with the media. Chapter Plot As Alexa prepares the Vaniville Town report, she decides to interview Prof. Sycamore before launching her article. Alexa hears a report, from the TV, that nobody knows what happened in Vaniville Town, making Alexa pleased her article will be read by many people. She has a strange feeling about her newest editor-in-chief, but has no doubt he'll be glad for the new article she wrote. Alexa contacts her sister, Viola, who has her head bandaged. Viola reminds Alexa about the Sky Trainer they interviewed in Vaniville Town and explains what happened when they came to Santalune City. Viola admits she is fine, but worries about the children, asking Alexa to help them in any way she can. Viola asks of Alexa to protect the children, who are hunted by an organization, which may have been at the incident of Vaniville Town. Alexa wonders what is the link between these things and is determined to find out. She notices Helioptile is gone. She comes out and finds Helioptile recharging, using solar energy to power itself up. Alexa apologizes to Helioptile, considering herself a lousy trainer to ignore her Pokémon. She takes a walk with Helioptile to Sycamore's lab. Elsewhere, Y considers the world ending, since X has changed so much to have added Chespin, Marriso, and Charmander, Salamè, to his team, despite his previous claims. Shauna considers Marisso a cute nickname. X admits he doesn't fully trust the professor. Y reminds him he even added the professor's Pokémon to his team, but Tierno and Shauna don't trust Sycamore fully, either. After all, when they warned Sycamore what Lysandre did to them, Sycamore didn't believe them, thinking Lysandre of a gentle man. Sycamore replied he owns the Lysandre labs, which produce (and sometimes give away) many products for trainers. The company also funds researchers, including Sycamore, to support research. Finally, Lysandre is the man that wishes for a beautiful world, to prosper with peace. It is known Lysandre is a descendant of a royal family, which ruled Kalos 3000 years ago. However, Sycamore admitted Lysandre's presence can be somewhat intimidating. Sycamore went off for an interview, leaving his assistants, Sina and Dexio to tend to the lab. Y understands what Tierno, Shauna and X mean, but does not think Sycamore is a villain, since he is always worked up in his research. However, she sees Trevor is still unconscious, though his fever is going down. They still haven't told Sycamore about the people in red, so they decide to wait for the Professor at the Prism Tower. Helioptile and Alexa enter the Prism Tower, noticing how many electric-type Pokémon, who are charging the tower up with their electricity. A blackout, weeks ago, has turned the northern district down and Alexa hopes it is fixed soon. Alexa arrives up and greets Prof. Sycamore, but finds her editor-in-chief as well. The editor replies he has to know Alexa's sources, being her supervisor. The editor replies he just has gone through the info about Xerneas and Yveltal, info that has not been launched even onto the television media. Alexa asks the editor how does he know that and is told Sycamore showed him the video of a boy that recorded the events of Vaniville Town. Alexa, per her boss' orders, gives him the report. The chief bids farewell to Sycamore, since the interview is over. The editor replies to Alexa the interview is over, as he got all the info. Sycamore leaves, making Alexa shocked the editor is interfering with her work. The editor turns around and sends his Pokémon, intending on destroying Alexa's report. As the children wait outside, X senses trouble inside the tower. The group heads inside the elevator, while Sycamore passes by. Alexa demands the reason why the editor has destroyed her article. The editor simply replies he cannot allow such info to be leaked, about ancient Pokémon and an organization. Alexa wonders how does the editor know about the organization, since she never mentioned anything about the organization. Alexa finds the editor very suspicious with such actions. The editor simply sends his Pangoro to attack Alexa, claiming she, like the report, is useless and should be destroyed. Pangoro strikes her and Alexa almost falls on the floor, but is saved by X's Kanga. Chespin uses its head spikes to attack Pangoro, but injures itself. Suddenly, two Spewpa appear. Alexa realizes the children are from Vaniville Town, while the group remember Alexa is Viola's sister. Pangoro launches another attack, though everyone dodges and moves away getting hit. Everyone besides X goes to the elevator. However, Alexa finds her Helioptile being taken by the editor. Y promises Alexa X will rescue her Pokémon. As the group watches the battle, Tierno thinks X's moves are constantly countered. Alexa is devastated, since Viola asked her to watch over the children. Instead, the children have saved her life. Alexa is stunned, for her editor-in-chief was the real enemy and wanted to cover the info about Xerneas and Yveltal. Alexa realizes there were many that knew about the incident in Vaniville Town, but someone has been interfering, not wanting such info to be posted. She tells the children someone is covering the truth, and not just on TV stations. Debuts Character Editor-in-chief Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 2 chapters